masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Firewalker Pack
Yes, I know the page is very bare, I was just making sure there was something about it on the Wikia. SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 18:08, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Any intel on the complexity of the new missions? I hope to God that they will not just be run-of-the-mill side jobs, but full missions with actual cut-scenes and characters other than assorted corpses you normally see in the side missions. Oh well, at least the pack'll be free of charge. 21:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Firewalker pack's OUT! 14:04, March 23, 2010 (UTC) New Heavy Weapon? There was also a mention of a new Heavy Weapon to be released soon, should that go here, or should it be left til release so it can have its own specific page? SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 19:35, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : I am of the opinion that we should wait and see what it actually is and if it even makes it into this pack. Bioware said that there would be one, but at the moment there is no information on this. my 2 cents Omni-Tool 20:40, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree. It should be here soon (if Bioware release the weapon when they plan to, so it'd be best to leave it. SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 20:42, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Better than the Mako? I always found the Mako entertaining. If you have a light touch, it was fairly easy to drive. That said, the terrain on some of the planets gave me fits; mineral nodes in nearly impossible locations, for example. Anyway, my point is that I hope that this tank handles at least as well, and that Bioware spends some time to get the mission terrain right. :) Archangelm127 04:48, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :See that was the problem, not the Mako, but the terrain on which we were forced to drive. The Mako was a little confusing in its steering, but otherwise handled well.--Xaero Dumort 04:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :: The biggest trick is that if you just press A or D, the rover turns much more sharply. Also, judicious use of the jets can help a great deal. Lastly, if you get hopelessly stuck, recall to the Normandy and drop again. I should add this to the Mako article comments. Hm. Archangelm127 08:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Where's the download? I can't find it! I'm connected to the Cerberus Networkand and all, I've checked for new content, but all I can find is the Appearance Pack! Maybe it's just me being stupid, but I can't find it. I've never had any problems downloading any of my previous DLCs, so I don't know what to do. Swedish guy 15:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) You might wanna check XBL Marketplace, I'm not sure but I think this wont go trough Cerberus. ::No, I have a PC version. Hasn't the Firewalker pack come out for PC yet, or what? :::Ok I'm on a pc right now but I jsut tried to log in to xbox marketplace and it seems that the marketplace is currently down. So is xbox live because I can't log in. Lancer1289 16:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Xbox Live is down. BioWare broke the internets. Matt 2108 16:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: The Bioware Feed tweeted that it'll come up in a few hours. Don't worry. ^_^ http://twitter.com/biofeed/status/10928922707 Bakageta-Koto 16:17, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw it a few minutes ago aswell. That's a relief. Thanks anyway, bro! I am currently downloading the firewalker pack so I believe it is up now. Lancer1289 17:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Vehicle combat So, i'm playing through the dlc now and, is there only collection missions? MowatMan 22:45, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes there are some combat missions, Project Firewalker: Survey Sites Located and Project Firewalker: Prothean Site are the two combat missions. The second you acually get out of the vehicle. Have fun. Lancer1289 22:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) List of stuff in the dlc I think it would nice to list that the dlc also adds a biotic damage upgrade and list all the other similar unique stuff on all of the dlc's pages so that people don't miss something.--SkyHiRider 16:20, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :To be honest it is better suited for the upgrades page and the mission walkthroughs page. That is where the rest are and probably the best plances for them. Lancer1289 16:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :One other note, most of thtat stuff is in all the mission summaries, and to add it to other pages would just make clutter. Lancer1289 16:25, March 24, 2010 (UTC) No saving allowed? Can't say I'm too impressed so far - pretty much just hold down the right trigger outside the enemy's range till the enemy dies. On the other hand, the stupid homing missiles that go off target randomly and for no reason, just like the stupid heavy weapon missile launcher, causing me to rush the enemy and take heavy damage. And no autosave points, and manual saving is not allowed. At least not on the mission I am on right now, the one on Corta or Cortana or whatever. Actually I can't seem to find that location on this wiki...it involves you having to collect data from 5 Prothean relics. Please tell me this mission is just retarded and there are save points on the others? TheFedExPope 00:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) No you are unable to save while inside the hammerhead and there are no autosaves either. I ended up doing one of the levels like 6 times because of this retarted idea. And yeah, the missles are obnoxious. Dtemps123 00:45, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : There is an autosave in the volcano station mission, after you leave the station. No others that I'm aware of, but I don't generally notice autosaves unless I die and revert to them. Diyartifact 05:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hammerhead Missile Launcher Targetting So, I did a little trial and error research here. It seems that there's some pattern to the way the missile targetting works, When there are a group of hostiles, the tank will select which one it wants to fire at. This may or may not be the one that's in your sights. When you fire the missile, it will start out by attempting to shoot towards the one in your sights, but will eventually try to home in on the one the tank wants it to fire at. This often results in it not hitting either, unless you're close enough to your own target that the missile doesn't have time to curve. So, I found that the best tactic for destroying enemies is to fire a missile or two and watch where it goes. That should tell you which enemy the 'tank '''wants to fire at. If you can then get '''that '''enemy in your sights, both your sights and the tanks targetting are in sync and you pretty much never miss. When that enemy is dead, watching the path of the new missiles will tell you which new enemy you should be focusing on. Yes, it's retarded. I'm working with what we've got here. Since BioWare are unlikely to change the mechanics of the tank, we're going to have to deal with the fact that the missiles have a mind of their own, and it's better to just point them where '''they '''want to go from the start, instead of trying to fight with them to get them to where you want them to go. Final point: Technically, we all know that it's not the tank that decides where the missiles go, it's the missiles themselves, because they use the same homing system as the missile launcher, but in general, they all decide on the same enemy until that one's dead, so in essence you can think of it in terms of the tank's VI deciding. I am.. not sure of the best way to explain/word this on the wiki, however. (hence, me putting it in the talk page) Raphaeldisanto 15:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :After playing the missions a few times, I noticed that the missiles attack the strongest targets first. Colossus vs. Troopers for instance. It is very annoying but if you keep what you wnat to shoot at in the reticle then they will usually go for that target. HOwever this is my experience. Lancer1289 16:52, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Both comments are pretty much correct here - except I am currently trying to destroy both a Collosus and a Destroyer, and the missiles keep changing their direction when I try to focus my fire on the one the missiles seem to be going towards. It resulted in me getting closer for a better look, and getting destroyed in 3 seconds by the enemy force. This sucks. TheFedExPope 05:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I found it useful to use the jets to hop up and fire from above. Even if the missiles don't hit what I aimed at, they usually impact the ground near the target and inflict splash damage. I typically get off 4-5 missiles per hop; it takes a little while, but the targeting system just seems to have trouble with small enemies. Diyartifact 05:41, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Acid on Corang I've been destroyed twice by this acid - once kind of on purpose, and once not on purpose. The second time, I accidentally fell into the acid pool because it was hidden behind the crap in front of me (felt like a surprise sand trap on a cheap golf course) and I went almost completely under. However I was able to get away from it. The warning message played and the Hammerhead was smoking but not severely damaged. Then I blew up. Does the acid have a radius around it? I don't mean above it, obviously it does, I mean if you get too close to the beginning of an acid pool, does it do damage? Still doesn't make sense, as there was no flaming damage animation - it just went from smoking to a million pieces in an instant. Maybe this should go into the article for the mission on Corang, but I feel it is more likely to be answered here if it will be at all. TheFedExPope 05:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Relic Trophy How sure are we that you have to accomplish all five missions to earn the relic trophy? It's possible to do the Prothean Site mission before you do Geth Incursion and Survey Sites Located, so which one is the unlock trigger? --OzzMan 10:11, March 27, 2010 (UTC) : I know as a fact that you can get the trophy before doing the Geth Incursion mission, if you do the Prothean Site mission. I would guess that the only condition is the Prothean Site mission, which is itself unlocked by doing two previous missions. UERD 19:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, if you only complete the Prothean Site, Rosile Lost, and Volcano Station missions you can get the trophy. Its worth doing the other two for the credits and resources, and blasing geth with the hammerhead but you don't have to. Lancer1289 19:41, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Why is there no pictures for the planets of the Firwalker Pack like Corang, Zeona, etc? Same with the Boltzmann System for Kasumi dlc? :No one has uploaded them yet. Feel free to contribute, if you can. --DRY 14:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Can't find the DLC I've tried looking for Project Firewalker on Xbox Marketplace, but I can't find it anywhere! Could someone please explain this to me? Has Bioware decided to remove it for some reason? 9:29 PM, 12-5-10 :Becuase it doesn't appear on Xbox Live. The Firewalker pack can only be accessed via Cerberus Network. And that is only avaliable from the in game menu. The network itself is free with the purchase of a new game, or can be purchased for 1200 MS points. Lancer1289 03:36, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Either something wrong with the subject tag or the search engine. I was searching for content on the Firewalker Pack within this Wiki, and entered "firewalker" in the search engine, which yielded zero results. "Firewalker Pack" takes me straight to the related article, and "Project Firewalker" also yields zero results. I'm not certain, but I think the point of a search engine is to quickly find content without having to type in the titles of pages, verbatim, so as to aid people who can't quite remember the exact names of things. predcon 23:25, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :You'd have to take up issues with the search engine with Wikia; in my experience, the engine has never been very reliable and I doubt the situation will improve any time soon. To circumvent this particular problem, however, I made a redirect for "firewalker" that will take users directly to the Firewalker Pack article. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:31, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. Is there an email address for that or a dedicated support board? predcon 00:22, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Content activation. Do i need to be online to activate this? I went to a friend to download this content package and several othes (with the free cerberus activation that i had with the game.) Now im back home and i am unable to play any content packages i have installed... (same goes for Mass Effect 3 actualy. at with its that prothean dlc and the CE eddition pack. ) So i need to be online to activate them and then i can use them offline? Or do i need to stay online to us them? I would use my oqwn connection but my Xbox unfortunatly is incompatible with my network... Even my psp(heck even my phone can!) can connect to it and my xbox cant. tl;dr: Need to be online after downloading the packs to activate them? :No. As long as the content is regestered with your xbox and your gamertag, then you are fine. Lancer1289 14:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Marabunta5 14:16, March 28, 2012 (UTC) How do i register it then? I downloaded it on sunday. Only got to play Mass Effect 2 today Completed freedom's progress. Zaeeds document aint showing up. The cerberus weapons pack isnt There. The firewalker pack is also down. I need to put it back online and go ingame to the main menu logged in in XBL and then activate it in Options > Downloadable content? Marabunta5 14:16, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Well how did you download it? Lancer1289 14:22, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Trough the cerberus Network. grabbed several and let the xbox download them. Then when they were done i disconnected as I had to go home since it was getting late. So i guess since i havent Uhm well ativated them in the game yet (online) i cant use em? Marabunta5 14:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, where did you download them from? And was it the Xbox you are using now? Lancer1289 14:40, March 28, 2012 (UTC) No it is not the same xbox 360 But the same Harddisk (it is removable so it isnt the xbox that matters but the HDD and I use the same HDD as the DLC is on this HDD. Though the Xbox 360 doesnt recognize it ) And i downloaded em at a friends house. Xbox 360 here cant get an IP Adress and al the suggestions it gives dont work so i used the other option. to log in at someone elses place... Marabunta5 14:58, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :And that is the problem. It needs to be the same ''Xbox and Gamertag, not the same hard drive. I have had this happen with more than a few DLC items. I downloaded them to my harddrive at a friends, but when I got home I couldn't play them. It is required that in order to use the content, you must use the same Xbox and Gamertag that you originally downloaded the content from. If it isn't the same Xbox, then you must be logged into Xbox Live to use it. Lancer1289 16:06, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible to re-download it but on the same x-box? I cant always be online... or do i just need to be online once? as it Is the same gamertag... But How do i use it then? I cant always stay logged in... redownloading it is that possible? On my own xbox though with the same HD... Or i need to figure out how to get that damned xxbox to log in... (it wont see our homes IP adress it did see it a year ago when we had a spare internet cable lols... we have now now obviously) resetting the route.. gonna try dat And to my earlier questions redownloading but on this xbox would that work? Marabunta5 16:44, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :First, language we have no need for that here. :You could contact Microsoft and see if they have a solution. I’ve never had any real problem with MS’ customer service before. On the other hand, you would need to created and register another gamertag, and then repurchase the content with that tag. The IP address doesn't matter, it is just that you need to be logged into Xbox Live while you are using the content to make sure you can use it. If you aren't logged in, then you cannot use the content and it will cause problems when you try and load your games. Lancer1289 17:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Follow the instructions in this link. This is what I had to do when I sent out my xbox to be repaired and they sent me a new one.--Xaero Dumort 17:14, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I didn't have to do that when mine got repaired. Lancer1289 17:16, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::I did only because they sent me a completely new Xbox. Different serial numbers and this was the only way that I could link my DLC to the new system so if I couldn't be on Live, I could still play DLC.--Xaero Dumort 17:19, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I redownloaded it with this Xbox. and gamertag... But i cant play offline then can i? Dang... :/ means having to mess with our router... One gate isnt functioning and we have 2 comps and a sub router hooked to the 3 working gates... And no need for language here? How are we supposed to talk then? xD (If you mean "damned" whats wrong with it? I aint offeding a soul with that... Maybe really sensitive people but ill try to hold my tongue. Its easy to forget not to use a word you take for granted. ) Anyways If i plugged in my cables I can only play with the DLC? Or offline too as long as it is the same Xbox AND Gamertag? (Other people in my house will want the content too but i only have one cerberus code and its used up And creating double the accounts because we cant upgrade our own ones.... it uhm... Fails. I hope offline play is really possible... (Since i can play Bring down the sky from ME1 without being logged in... Now only to redownload my packs from ME3. see if that works. ) Marabunta5 03:57, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Maas Effect 2 DLC not working Whenever I try to load the DLC for mass effect 2 after its downloaded online and I go offline it says all the free DLC is corrupted what's going on and I have the cerberus network so what is going on with that do I always have to be online to play the dlcs now?